


Be good to her

by Kim_Gwenhwyfar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Natasha's POV, Multi, Natasha-centric, Oral, PWP, Porn, Post-mission fuck, Restraints, Some switches in POV, Swear Words, Threesome, Unnecessary dick talk, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Gwenhwyfar/pseuds/Kim_Gwenhwyfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic fluff & smut. </p><p>When the men return from a mission that has kept them away for weeks, they want nothing more than to reconnect with Natasha, to show her how much they've missed her.</p><p>  <b>Excerpt:</b><br/><i>Rather than going about starting their day, they returned to bed and started to make out in earnest. All the feelings they had been too tired to properly give in to last night rushed to the forefront. The men had been able to share a sleeping bag and occasionally a quicky during the mission, but they'd missed their girlfriend. Natasha in turn had tried to keep herself occupied. Still, paperwork, trainings and short missions only got a person so far. She'd spent the last four nights at Clint and Kate's house, not wanting the constant reminders of the two people that weren't under the same roof as hers. Now that she had her men back in their bed, well rested and hale, she simultaneously wanted to have them in her right that second and draw the moment out as long as she could. The rest of the world be damned: this morning would be theirs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Be good to her

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant as a short fic (>2k) but of course it got out of hand.  
> Written because I felt like writing porn instead of plot for other works.
> 
> Translations of the Russian words can be found in the end notes

Natasha could tell nobody was at the apartment yet. She closed the door with her foot, depositing her keys in the designated bowl on top of the shoe stand. If either Steve or James had arrived before her, they would've left their tactical gear or shoes smack in the middle of the hallway. None of them appreciated walking around unaware in the house and inadvertently pulling a gun on their lovers. A swift, standard-issue security check told her that the rooms were empty and undisturbed, just as she had left them.

She estimated that she would be on her own for the next couple of hours at least. Best make herself useful. Taking her Widow's bracelets off and locking them away, she was less careful with the rest of her catsuit and dumped it on the chair next to the front door, as a sign of her presence for the men.

By the time she'd prepared a reasonable approximation of lasagna for dinner and cleaned both the kitchen and the living room, her phone went off. The message alerted her that James and Steve would arrive in thirty minutes. She popped the food in the oven and went to take a shower, cleansing the grime of both her work day and the housework off her skin. They had so little time together these days she wanted to make the most of it, so she washed her hair and exfoliated her skin minutely. By the time she shut the water off and started to towel herself dry, there were only ten minutes left to get dressed in a tank top and a skirt and apply some mascara.

* * *

Steve and James stumbled inside, nearly tripping over their feet. Natasha left the men to divest their gear and weaponry before going over to greet them. Those first couple of minutes gave them some time to ground themselves, to touch home base and leave the rest of the world on the other side of the door.

Natasha was leaning against the door to the kitchen and watched as her men filed into the living room. It was still hard to wrap her mind around, even after several months, that they were hers. That they had _chosen_ her, loved her even.

Steve made a beeline straight to her, whilst James dropped down in the nearest chair. She smiled at both, until Steve's lips covered hers and his arms held her tight against his body. He hugged her for long seconds, peppering her hair with little kisses, letting her go only when she made a little sound to indicate that he was crushing her.

Exactly at that moment the oven's timer went off. Natasha moved reluctantly to go and grab the lasagna out of the oven, only to find that James had beat her to it. He didn't really need an oven mitt with his metal hand, but used one anyway ("just like civilised people", he was wont to say). Steve grabbed three plates and cutlery and Natasha found herself suddenly having nothing to do but sit down at the table.

The dish had to cool off a little bit before they could eat. Only after they were all seated did James lean over to capture Natasha's mouth, pouring his heart into the kiss.

 

_(He had missed her; they'd been apart for over three weeks. Three weeks of constant stress, lots of freezing nights and culminating in a shootout they had barely managed to escape unscathed. He needed some time to unwind. Steve did too, but he coped by talking a mile a minute while James just wanted to eat, safe in the knowledge that he was with the only two people he could trust, the only two people who wouldn't push him to talk.)_

 

Natasha plated the lasagna, still hot enough to scald the roof of their mouth but no longer so hot that it would dissolve in a puddle before even reaching their plates. They ate while Steve filled Natasha in about the mission, discussing what went right and where they had dropped the ball. He did most of the talking, sometimes getting interrupted by Natasha when she needed some clarification. Bucky had scarfed down his second helping by the time Steve finished two-thirds of his first portion.

The moment he'd had enough, Bucky got up and walked away to go take a shower. He didn't see how both his companions watched him go, _l_ _et_ him go despite wanting to go after him.  


By the time he returned to the living room, refreshed and feeling almost like himself again, Steve was washing the dishes while Natasha was drying them. One would think that washing three plates, cutlery and an oven dish wouldn't take very long, but that was assuming the dishwashers weren't interrupting their work every other second with kisses and playful pats on the butt.

The moment they noticed Bucky standing in the door opening, watching them, Natasha abandoned her chore to envelop him in a hug.

"Hi honey," she spoke softly, soothingly.

"Hello sweetheart," he answered in kind.

"How are you?" Her slender hands clasped his forearms, both flesh and metal. She didn't mind one bit that his left arm wasn't flesh and blood; he tried not to mind much either.

"Tired, mainly. Would you mind terribly if I went to take a kip?"

Natasha smiled. Even after all these years of knowing (and sometimes _not_ knowing) her, it was still a sight to behold.

"Go." She turned around to Steve, who'd come to stand at her shoulder, looking lovingly at them both. "You too. I'll still be there when you wake up. But take a shower first, you're dirty."

"Don't you know it, babe," came his reply.

He dodged the balled-up dishtowel she flung at him, but only barely.  


He might not have looked like it, but Steve was at the verge of crashing as well. Every ounce of adrenalin that had gotten him through their work had worn off during dinner. They had come straight from the field to the house, leaving the clean-up for Stark specialists and the paperwork for another day. He cleaned himself up quickly before joining Bucky and Nat in their bed. Buck was already fast asleep, head resting in Natasha's lap. She was reading, her lovely face illuminated by the faint glow of her e-reader, one hand placed lightly on Bucky's back  
Steve crawled into bed with them, barely able to keep his eyes open all of the sudden. Even so, the kiss he shared with Nat was filled with so much tenderness that he would have gladly postponed sleeping in favor of other activities. Natasha sensed as much, because she pushed him down with the hand that was holding her e-reader.

"Sleep first, captain. Fuck later," she whispered, careful not to wake Bucky sleeping next to them.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve whispered back. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was gone.

* * *

It was barely dawn by the time Steve woke up. They had slept a lot longer than he'd expected. Must've been more exhausted than he'd initially thought. He turned around, waking Natasha up in the process. She'd been slumped over against the headboard, e-reader still in the hand she'd rested on the bed for what was supposed to be just a second.

"Hey." She might have been asleep seconds before, but no traces of sleep could be found in her voice.

"Hey back at ya." His voice however, was still laced with the effects of sleep, coming out raspy and dry.

"Guess I was more tired than I thought. Sleep well?" she asked. Steve nodded, glancing over to where Bucky was sleeping on Natasha's other side. His eyes met Bucky's gaze instead, becoming alerter by the second.

"I'd say good morning, but we ain't there yet, are we?" Bucky commented in his deep voice.

Steve moved to kiss Natasha at the exact same time James did, culminating in a kiss that was both awkward and endearing. Steve gave way, kissing Bucky on the cheek while he in turn kissed Nat on the lips. They traded places until Natasha pulled back, guiding them to kiss each other as she wormed herself out from under them.

"Toothpaste and a bathroom break first."

Bucky and Steve shared a look before following her. They ended up fighting for a spot in front of the mirror, in a bathroom that was really way too small to hold three people at the same time.  


Rather than going about starting their day, they returned to bed and started to make out in earnest. All the feelings they had been too tired to properly give in to last night rushed to the fore. The men had been able to share a sleeping bag and occasionally a quicky during the mission, but they'd missed their girlfriend. Natasha in turn had tried to keep herself occupied. Still, paperwork, trainings and short missions only got a person so far. She'd spent the last four nights at Clint and Kate's house, not wanting the constant reminders of the two people that weren't under the same roof as hers. Now that she had James and Steve back in their bed, well rested and hale, she simultaneously wanted to have them in her right that second and draw the moment out as long as she could. The rest of the world be damned: this morning would be theirs.

James lazily stroked her leg with his right hand while Steve, who was lying at her back, caressed her shoulders and neck. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin, wheedling a laugh out of Steve. They kissed over her head, the wet sounds of their tongues and lips scandalously close to her ear. That was so, _so_ hot; it got her going like very little else could. When they broke apart, James sought out her mouth while at the same time Steve started trailing kisses down her neck, intermittently sucking and biting the delicate flesh. James' hand moved from her legs to the place between them, his outstretched fingers lightly grazing her through the booty shorts she wore. Between the three of them, she was by far wearing the most clothing, as she had not expected to fall asleep when she did. Her skirt had already been pushed up, the fabric scrunched up at her waist. James wore boxer shorts and Steve was wearing briefs and nothing else. Neither of those garments did much to hide their erections, swelling and pressing against her on either side. James' touch made her break their kiss, dropping her head down on her outstretched arm to gaze up at the ceiling.

"Hmm. I've missed you both so much."

Steve murmured a sweet sound of agreement against her skin.

"We've missed you too," James told her. "Let us show you how badly we've been missing you."

Steve interrupted his ministrations on her neck to whisper in her ear, his tone perfectly innocent, in stark contrast to the things he was saying.

"Sometimes, when we were alone at night, we jerked each other off while talking about all the things we would do to you. Imagine us, huddled in two sleeping bags zipped together, each of us holding the other's cock while thinking about your lovely pussy and tits."

James echoed his words. "Such lovely tits."

A full body shudder overtook her. James was still moving his hand over her shorts, pressing the fabric maddeningly faint against and between her labia. Steve had moved the hand that wasn't supporting his head to her left boob, pinching and rolling the nipple. She let her head loll against his chest, feeling her underwear become wetter with every stroke of their hands. James' cock was closest, yet his arm prohibited her from reaching it without having to bend hers at a weird angle. She made a small, whining noise of frustration.

"We want to make you feel good, if you'll let us. Will you let us, sweetheart?" James asked.

She nodded her assent. Steve and James both got up as one, the latter lifting her face, trapping her into a fiery kiss before pulling her off the bed and after him to the living room, where Steve was already dragging one of the dining table chairs to the middle of the room. He'd shed his underwear somewhere between their bed and the table. Next, he grabbed a couple of the decorative pillows off the couch and unceremoniously dumped them on the floor next to the chair. When he was done, he went to sit down in the chair and patted his lap.  
Natasha sat down as indicated. She did not hear James walking away (Steve's hands on her quickly bared breasts might have had something to do with that), but the sound of metal against metal was unmistakable as he padded back towards them. He was carrying the wrist cuffs they had bought at some point but had never come around to use. Buying them had seemed like a sexy idea at the time, but the reality of Natasha and James' years spent in actual, involuntary restraints had caused them both to shirk the things and Steve had never brought them up.

"We absolutely don't have to use them." James' voice was soothing, reassuring. He sank to his knees on the pillows in front of where Natasha was sitting in Steve's lap, lining his eyes up with hers.

"If you say no, it's no. But perhaps today we might try them, not so much to bind you but rather to keep your hands from getting in the way."

Behind her, Steve spoke up. "We want you to have a good time, love. If you say no, we won't regard that as a vote of no confidence."

Well, it appeared they had not been kidding when they had said that the nights spent in the field had passed while thinking about what they wanted to do to her. Apparently those conversations had included her possible reaction to their plans as well. She was very glad they understood that being tied down would always be difficult for her.

"If I ask, you'll uncuff me?"

She could see James' eyes light up for a split second, but he kept his excitement under control, suppressing it ruthlessly.

"Yes. Immediately."

She grew silent for a little while, mulling the scenario over. On the one hand, it would be an act of defiance, an ultimate _fuck you_ to her former masters. On the other hand, if she panicked their tryst would surely end and she really wanted to have sex now.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to decide right now."

Their answer came swift, unquestioning.

"That's fine, sweetheart."

"Of course."

Steve placed a hand on each of her legs and delicately spread them, as did his own, just as James, still on his knees, bent forward to claim her lips. She threw her arms around him, pulling him as close as she could. He moved both his hands to cup her face, while the man whose lap she occupied dipped his right hand in her panties, returning the left one to her boob. His cock, beautifully long and perfectly thick, twitched under her ass.

 

_(Natasha loved both their dicks. Steve's was slightly longer and just the right circumference in combination with the length, standing straight as an arrow (an analogy she would never, ever, say out loud). In comparison, James' was a good inch and a half shorter but fat, deliciously fat and slightly curved. Every inch he had was put to good use inside her. Loving them or not, neither one could or would go in her without some solid warm-up.)_

 

Steve had kept his fingers on her all the time, moving his hand in broad strokes but torturously avoiding her clit or any other spot that would set her off. Between his hand down her undies, his dick at her ass and James' tongue in her mouth, she was wet and wanting. The whiny, breathless noises that she made were not wholly unintentional. She needed them to get on with it already.

"Sounds like someone is ready for more."

Natasha couldn't see Steve's smug mug, but she could picture it just fine. The face she _was_ able to see adopted a faux-thoughtful expression.

"Sure does. Let's get her out of her clothes."

Sitting back on his heels, James watched as Steve slipped his hand out of her underwear, unzipped her skirt and lifted Natasha off his lap like she weighed nothing. The two of them made quick work of her rumpled attire, janking everything down in one go.

Steve grabbed her hips again, pulling her back in his lap and out of the fabric pooled at her feet. This time however, he guided her to sink down on him. He lowered her slowly, letting her adjust as she took him inch for glorious inch. The feeling was so wonderful she couldn't help but close her eyes and moan in tandem with Steve. When she eventually opened them again, seated to the hilt, she found James staring at her face. His expression was one of hunger, hand shoved down his boxer shorts. Steve shifted her slightly, arranging Natasha's legs to hang over his, spreading her wide open.  


Her lustful haze ebbed long enough to comprehend what their plan was. Judging by the wolfish grin on his face, James knew that she knew. He didn't allow her a lot of time to prepare, bending forward to seal his lips over her clit.  


Steve was a great kisser. He was also good at sex, they both were, each preferring a different approach with each other and with her. But James, James had perfected the art of eating her out and would do so on every occasion that presented itself. Gladly, wantonly and without reserve of any kind.

The trick that did it for Natasha was constant pressure applied to the same spot of her clit. Create enough suction and she would fall apart within minutes.

James and Steve both knew this, of course. Instead of giving her what she needed, James alternated between circling her clit and long strokes over her cunt, sometimes abandoning her entirely to lick Steve's balls or the little part of him that remained uncovered at the base. It was exquisite torture. Not just for her; James' left hand was placed on her thigh, but his right was somewhere on Steve's ass or balls. She couldn't really tell.  
Natasha dropped her head back against Steve's shoulder. He had placed one hand possessively on the back of Bucky's head, letting the other rest on her clavicle, a prelude to and ghost of the way he sometimes held her down by the throat while they fucked her. Her arms were useless, hanging down the side of her body. She understood this was deliberate: had she agreed to the cuffs they wouldn't have come into play either. Now her hands occasionally twitched, nails digging in Steve's sides when James made a particularly effective pass over her.

"You good, honey?" Steve asked her, his breath tickling her ear. "Is he doing it for you the way he's doing it for me?"

James seemed to take that as a cue: instead of the licks he had been lavishing on her, his mouth closed around her and he sucked, hard and relentless.

The muscles in her neck contracted, whipping her head against Steve's shoulder something awful. At the same time, her hands flailed ineffectively against his legs.

" _Fu-u-uck!_ " She bit out. She wanted to touch them, hold them, push James against her until he would finish what he had started. They wouldn't let her.

This time, neither stopped. Steve did what she had wanted to do, holding Bucky's head against her until she climaxed. He moaned as well, feeling how her muscles contracted around him.

"You're such a good girl, Nat. So good to us," Steve praised. James made a sound of agreement around her, something she _felt_ more than heard.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Steve he had let James' head go, but the latter had not stopped what he was doing, he'd just moved to Steve's dick for a moment. It dawned on her that she was in for a world of amazing hurt.

"Cuff me." The command surprised them as much as it delighted, a treat they had obviously not been expecting anymore. James immediately ceased what he was doing, sitting back up.

"You sure?"

She gave a decisive nod. "It appears I'm not going to have to use my hands anyway, if the two of you keep doing this."

Steve laughed, the motion reverberating through her. "Thank you, love." Thank you for trusting them. Thank you for believing they could give her what she wanted. They might not have spoken the words, but she could hear them clear as day. He punctuated his words with little kisses in her hair, small pecks of affection.

James padded over to the table and returned with the cuffs, a chain and two double-sided carabiners. The cuffs were fastened on her wrist, one at the time, with an air of reverence. The tearing sound of velcro sounded very loud in her ears, more so from an absence of other sounds than anything else. The clicks of the carabiners were less easily heard, but they resounded nonetheless.  
After the minute it took James to fasten the cuffs behind her, he stepped back into view, took her face gently in his hands.

"Just say the words and they're off in a blink, okay?"

" _Rogers_ that." Natasha wiggled her hips as much as she could, to punctuate her words for the man whose face she couldn't see. James could though, and guffawed loudly at whatever expression Steve had adopted.  
He bent down to kiss her, not in the passionate way one would expect given the situation they were in, but rather sweet, loving. She could taste both herself and Steve on his breath, stoking the fire in her once more. Before settling back between their legs, James took off his boxers before he surged up to kiss Steve, sloppy and wet like before. Just the way they liked it.

 

 _(Now that she didn't have to pay any attention to either words or actions that would require a response, Natasha examined her bonds. The cuffs were soft enough, padded on the inside for the wearer's comfort. The velcro closure was as effective as metal buckles or tie-wraps. They had not been fastened really tight, but she'd need to break her thumb to get out of them. The chain had enough slack to save her arms and shoulder joints from hurting due to being pulled back, both over the back of the chair and Steve's chest, but not enough that she'd be able to reach the opposite carabiners. Proposed solution: grabbing a length of chain and try to pull apart the weakest link.  
_ _She would, perhaps once day, enjoy this without doing such mental calculations. Today was not that day, and it was a small blemish. Still, this was progress.)_

 

With her hands definitely out of the way and unlimited access to her body, both men went to town. Steve touched her wherever he could reach, fondling and stroking all over. James, kneeled before them, bowed his back and worshipped her thighs, her labia, her clit, the place where she and Steve joined. He was unrelenting in his pursuit of her pleasure, until she could do nothing more than lean back, trust on Steve to keep her upright and take what they offered her. Steve kept up a steady stream of _oh god_ and _fuck_ and _so lovely_ and utterances of their names between moans.

After the sixth orgasm - ( _it might have been her seventh. pretty hard to keep track) -_ she couldn't bear anymore. She liked a little bit of discomfort in exchange for a lot of good feelings, but the pain from shot nerves started to eclipse the endorphins. Behind her, she could sense that Steve was very, very close to coming, vibrating full-body from the stress of keeping her upright and holding out. He was undulating, thrusting, the movements of his hands had long since lost their cohesion, had dissolved in pure tactile immersion. It was bliss. And now it needed to stop.

"No more! Please, no more!" she cried, barely down from the last wave of convulsions.

Immediately, James let up. His neck, his face, both were covered in her wetness, sweat thick on his brow.

"I can't take any more of this. And neither can Steve." A whimper corroborated her statement.

"Nat--" the man in question implored, voice nearly non-existent. "Can I… please?" In response, Natasha used what limited range of movement she had left to wobble her hips back and forth. She had no traction anywhere, with her feet off the ground and her hands tied up. Four strong hands grasped her immediately, taking over. Within seconds Steve found his own rapture, her name on his lips a staccato prayer.  


The chair creaked ominously in protest against the weight it found itself suddenly supporting when two people sagged as one against the back. James, enthralled as he had been moments before, reached around to unfasten the chain that held her captive. He lifted her so easy off both man and chair, chortling when the disentanglement caused a gush of fluids to trickle down her legs.

"Laugh it up, soldier," Natasha chided, but there was no bite to her words. His response was to laugh harder.

They stood for a moment, savoring each other's warmth and the intimacy of the hug, before James lowered her onto the pillows. They snuggled together like that, allowing everyone to catch their breath and come down from their high. Satiated though she might be, it had not for one second escaped Natasha's notice that James' pupils were blown, his erection still unflagging against her thigh. She snaked her hand down, finally able to grasp it. He reacted like he'd been shocked, a comparison she deliberately chose not to dwell on.

"You've been so good to me," she said softly, running her thumb over the head, "I want it to be good for you too."

Her fingers clenched and released in rhythm with her thumb, ripping a small moan from him.

"What do you want? My mouth?" Clench. Release. "This?" Another pass of her thumb, her nail catching on the frenulum for good measure. "My ass?"

The mere suggestion seemed to cause him physical pain, judging by the way he squeezed his eyes shut. Then again, that might've been the result of her other hand grasping his balls and lightly pinching them.

"You can't have my cunt, the two of you have wrecked me there."

Steve let out a strangled groan from where he was sitting, still collapsed in the chair next to them. She let her eyes flicker to his for a second before turning her attention back to James, never letting the pattern she'd established lapse. Clench. Release. Repeat.

" _что это будет_ , _милый мой_?" Her use of their first shared language startled him out of his stupor.

"жо́па?" He sounded hopeful, like he hadn't expected her to offer in the first place and certainly didn't count on her acquiescence despite said offer.

"Steve, love, will you go get the lube?"

She had hardly spoken the words before he shot out of the chair on steady legs, hastening to their bedroom. Upon his return, he pressed the tube in Bucky's hand and sat right back down. He'd resumed his old position, but with renewed vigor. Natasha noted that his refractory period had already come and gone, but he ignored his dick for the time being in favor of watching them without distraction.

She let James' cock go to roll on her front, spreading her legs slightly and lifting her ass ever so much in the air, inviting him. James wasted no time at all, popping the lid off the bottle with his thumb and squeezing a generous amount between her butt cheeks. The stuff was cold, not unpleasant but not the greatest feeling either. It did, however, give her an idea.

"You could use your left hand, if you want."

James stilled, while Steve drew a surprised breath. Usually James preferred to act like his metal appendage was the third wheel, present but only in on the action when all other options had been exhausted, all other limbs engaged elsewhere.

"You sure, doll?" he asked, sounding unsure.

Natasha turned her head until she could meet his eyes.

"Only if you want, _милый мой._  You know I don't mind. It's really all up to you."

He seemed lost in thought for a moment, but it wasn't an instant refusal. Perhaps hers wouldn't be the only boundaries that would shift tonight after all, she mused wryly. He'd have to reach a decision on his own though. She turned her head back and up to look at Steve instead, giving James a bit of privacy. The former sat very still in his chair, pretending like he wasn't hoping that Bucky would go along with her suggestion.

A few seconds passed before she felt cold, smooth fingers tentatively stroke over one buttock, then another.

"Hmm," she purred. Natasha tried not to purr as a general rule, but this occasion warranted it. A look of pride mixed with joy passed over Steve's face for a second before lust returned in full force.

One finger dipped between her cheeks, gently probing the ring of muscles there. They reacted instinctively, tensing and clenching shut. James keps leisurely stroking until they relaxed and he could insert his finger. He let her get used to the sensation, wiggling said finger inside, before inserting another and then another. All the while, he kept caressing her back, her ass, her thighs. He knew better than to reach between her legs again, lest she'd spasm involuntary from overstimulation.  
With three digits inside, James could stretch her out until he was sure she was ready for him. By the time James pulled his fingers out, every one of them was sweating from the exertion, including Steve, his cock in hand, giving it soft strokes and pulls.

"God, the two of you are so fucking beautiful," he bit out, "so fucking _hot_."

"You don't look so bad yourself either, captain," James replied, but he wasn't all there anymore. Natasha simply moaned, pressing her ass in James' crotch. He covered her body with his, dragging his teeth over her shoulders, the tendons in her neck.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"Never been more ready. Come _on_..."

James sat back and grasped himself, applied some more lube, then aligned himself with her. He might've prepared her, but he had to go slow, very slow, nevertheless. Still, he eased inside her at last and that was all that mattered.  
The moment their bodies were joined completely, everyone stilled. Natasha had to focus on breathing evenly, on relaxing around the thickness inside her. They didn't do this often and it had been several months since the last time.

"You okay?" James asked softly, his flesh thumb tracing soothing patterns on her shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She wet her lips, shook her head to regain some composure. "You can move."

He did so, very gingerly. His hand had gone back to her hip, nails digging in her flesh, but it didn't hurt. Much.

With the roles reversed, this time she had a nice view of Steve's body and the way he reacted to what he saw. His eyes flicked between a point behind her (James' face, probably), the place he disappeared inside her and her eyes.

"I love you so much, so much. So fucking much. You are so beautiful. So pretty for me." His words were directed at them both. Now that he didn't have to focus on delaying his orgasm anymore, he got chatty. "So gorgeous. I'd have you all day, any day if I could."

Their answer was a chorus of moans, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh from James driving his hips forward and up, out and in and out again.

"I'm so lucky, never expected it, can't believe it some days."

Steve had increased the tempo of his hand, keeping the other clamped down on the chair. Suddenly Natasha couldn't deal anymore. She had to have her hands on them _both_ , feel their touch on her skin, reaffirm that they were not a part of some cruel dream she was having. She flung one hand forward, but they were too far apart, she could barely touch Steve's knees. He was too far away. In the moment, it felt like an insurmountable distance.

"I need you! Please, I need you," she wailed.

Immediately, Steve dropped down to the floor, grabbing her one hand with both of his.

"Shhh love, I'm here. I'm here."

The moment she'd spoken up, James had clued in on her distress, ceasing his movements and holding her up with solid hands, a firm weight at her back. He pulled out, the loss excruciating.

"Do you need me to stop?"

Wildly, she shook her head. Why, of all moments, did she have to have an anxiety attack now? They were back, they were taking care of her, they were unharmed. Nothing had happened to them during their mission.

"I just need you. Both. For a moment."

Their eyes met, understanding clear in their gaze, but she didn't see. James sank to his knees slowly, guiding her torso upwards until it was snug against his own. Steve moved in, followed Bucky's lead, until she was cocooned between them. No one spoke, giving her time to regain her composure. Natasha kept her eyes downcast. She felt like a damn fool.

"Sorry." Her voice was bereft of its usual strength, lacked conviction.

"Don't be, love." That was Steve. "There's nothing to apologize for."

With a gentle touch, he tipped her head back, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Nothing."

James echoed him. "Nothing."

It was all the reassurance she needed. Touch. Smell. Warmth. Pressure. Her loneliness was over, for now. She flung her arms out, one forward and one back. Steve kissed her first, dipping his head down and pressing his lips on hers, forcing her mouth open to admit his tongue. James' hands had gone to her stomach, to her sternum, holding her upright against him and himself against her. His mouth moved over her neck, sucking and kissing and biting and flooding her senses with _him_. A couple of minutes in, her heart and head had calmed down again. Consequently, other parts of her made themselves known with a vengeance. She softly pushed Steve backwards until he released her mouth.

"James, I need you in me. Right now?"

A soft  'hmm' was his answer. "Just a hot sec."

After several agonizing moments, his dick was engorged again, nudging against her ass. Natasha lifted up and sank down gratefully. Even though it had been but minutes apart, it felt too long in hindsight.  
On her other side, Steve was still pressed against her, holding her steady. James started to move underneath, behind, inside her, short snaps of his hips, bouncing her in his lap. The bounce of her breasts drew hands from either side, kneading, molding, stroking. Within seconds, Steve's dick pressed against her abdomen, hard and demanding attention. She gladly would give him what he asked for.  
He let a high, keening noise escape when her fist closed around him, pumping up and down. His own palm wrapped around hers, guiding the motions, tightening her hold. The hand that was not helping her jerk him off found Bucky's, tangled with his on her breast. It hurt a bit, nails poking the soft tissue there. It didn't matter: pain was a sign it was real.

For a while, their grunts and moans and exhales were the only sounds in the room. They had found a rhythm, dictated by the snaps of James' hips. When he pushed inside, he lifted her. Her hand on Steve's dick followed the same direction, until James tilted his hips back and Natasha chased him all the way down.

"Natashenka, I can't hold much longer." James' words were exaltation and desperation in one.

"Then don't, _dorogoi_. Don't."

The thrust in once, twice, three times more before his muscles shot taut and her name was on his lips as he came, crowding her in with his body while he slumped over her.

His dick abandoned by them both, Steve and Natasha held James' shaking form, Natasha his arms and Steve his shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Buck. I love watching you come." There was reverence in Steve's voice. "Love it so much."

A moment passed before James straightened again, slipped out of her. They were both sticky, leaking fluids and sweating. It was wonderful.

Natasha was still wedged between her men, trading kisses with her and each other. Steve was rutting against her, little shocks of his hips. She doubted he was aware of it. James moved a bit to the left the better to kiss Steve. Taking advantage of this distraction, she wriggled her right hand down between them, trailing the pads of her fingers over the head of his erection and spreading his pre-cum out over her hand. Bucky swallowed Steve's cry, placed his own hand on Steve's shaft. Together they worked his over, James setting the pace with Natasha following his lead, their hands overlapping. The contrast between the metal of one hand and the cuffed black wrist of the other was breathtaking. Three sets of eyes were locked on the same focal point, until Steve's slid close, panting heavily. Instantly James picked up the pace, his other hand still on Natasha's breast, bruising the flesh with the strength of his grip. He was rubbing his cock against her ass, already half-hard again.  
When Steve came all over himself and Natasha, her own orgasm overtook her by surprise. It was different from the ones she'd had before, not a result from any direct stimulus but from a flood of sensations that did her in. Her brain ambushed itself, and she had no defenses left.

Her knees buckled; Natasha crashed to the floor, taking Steve and James with her. They dropped uncoordinated, limbs tangled together. Long moments passed before her mind was hers to command again, before she'd regained her faculties. Her breasts hurt, as did her hips. Tonight she'd be covered in bruises. Marks of their hands and their teeth, gone before she'd wake up tomorrow. It didn't matter. James and Steve were with her. They were together.

She was sore and she was disheveled, defenseless, a mess. Undone. They had been so good to her.

She was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _что это будет, милый мой_ = What will it be, my dear?  
>  _жо́па_ = Ass  
>  _милый мой_ = My dear  
>  _Dorogoi_ = Darling
> 
> (I'm indebted to http://fuckyeahbuckynatasha.tumblr.com/post/123848988603/fuckyeahbuckynatasha-a-few-russian-endearments)
> 
> \- + - x - + - x - + - x - + -
> 
> If you liked this or if you didn't, please let me know! Found a typo/grammar error/editing mistake? Please let me know. I appreciate all comments and kudos.
> 
>  **My tumblr** : www.deathlyred.tumblr.com


End file.
